


F.A.M.I.L.Y

by Hell_13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic, family au, kosan au, ramadhan parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Kumpulan #NulisRandom2k17 Edisi Avengers. Terutama Tony Stark. Tag akan ditambah setiap apdet.





	1. Sam & Mama Tony

**Author's Note:**

> MCU (c) milik Marvel
> 
> Sam sakit panas.
> 
> Sam dan Mama Tony. Avengers Family AU!

Sam sakit panas.

Semua orang ribut, terutama Mama Tony. Steve sedang pergi dinas ke antah berantah (sebenarnya hukuman dari kakek Fury karena bertengkar dengan mama tapi anggap saja sebuah misi!). Sam ingin ikut Papa Steve, karena ia termasuk anak kesayangan papa. Tapi ia malah sakit, Sam kesal sekali.

Sam sebenarnya takut, mungkin mama akan membiarkan Sam mati sakit, karena mereka tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin pemikiran itu datang gara-gara sakit panasnya yang semakin tinggi. Walau yang ia rasakan justru dingin menggigil di sekujur tubuhnya. Sam rasanya ingin menangis, tiap kali memejamkan mata ia membayangkan Mama Tony melampiaskan kemarahannya padanya. Ugh sakit itu tidak enak.

Sam ingin bertemu papa.

Sam tidak tahu kapan ia tidur, rasanya segalanya terasa buram. Yang Sam ingat seseorang memintanya minum air dan menyuapinya bubur, juga memberikannya obat. Sam juga ingat ada yang mengelus kepalanya dan menempelkan benda basah pada dahinya. Rasanya menyenangkan seperti ibunya dulu melakukannya saa ia sakit, tapi ia sangat yakin itu bukan ibunya. Mungkinkah Clint? Atau Scott? Atau kak Rhodey? Sam masih tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sam sadar kembali dan hari ternyata sudah gelap, ia bisa melihat sinar bulan purnama masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Sam berusaha bangun tapi tangan seseorang menahan lengan tangan kanannya, jadi ia menoleh. Sam sangat terkejut melihat Mama Tony tertidur pulas di bangku dengan kepala bersandar di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sam pun mengerti siapa orang yang merawatnya sedari tadi.

Ia pun terisak karena sudah berburuk sangka pada mama, Sam tak tahu mama ternyata juga sayang padanya. Sam merasa jahat. Tangisan Sam membangunkan mama, dan membuatnya panik.

"Sam kamu kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"

Sam tak menjawab, ia justru bangun dan memeluk mama. Mama Tony hanya memeluknya kembali dan mengelus punggunya. Di sela tangisnya Sam berbisik.

"Terima kasih ma, Sam sayang mama."

Sam menangis sampai ia lelah dan tertidur, tapi di sela kesadarannya Sam masih merasakan ciuman hangat dari Mama Tony di keningnya. Sam malam itu teritidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk apapun.


	2. Stephen Strang Dan Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange punya hobby baru.
> 
> Strange/Tony. After CACW.

Stephen Strange punya hobby baru, menggengam tangan seorang Tony Stark. Bukan hanya saat mereka berjalan berdua atau saat berkencan. Stephen memegang tangan Tony pun ketika pria itu merasa kesepian, membuatnya tahu bahwa sang bilyuner tidaklah sendirian. Pun saat _anxiety_ nya kambuh di tengah-tengah kerumunan, menguatkan bahwa Tony tidak perlu menutupi kelemahannya.

Stephen Strange akan menggengam tangan Tony dimana pun, dan kapan pun.

_"Thanks, Stephen."_

Bisik Tony, dan baginya itu adalah bonus terbaik yang diterimanya. Meski sesungguhnya tiap kali ia menelusupkan jari-jarinya di sela milik Tony, Stephen yakin kebahagian naik 1000% dalam dirinya. Mungkin pula rasa terima kasih itu tanda rasa bahagia Tony yang meningkat juga. Stephen tentu saja sangat berharap demikian.

Lagi pula misi pribadinya memang membahagiakan Tony Stark, karena ia terlalu lelah melihat dunia begitu kejam pada pria itu.

Dan ketika genggaman Stephen dibalas kuat oleh Tony, ia tersenyum lebar bak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Mungkin memang ia dulu mencintai Christine, tapi hubungan mereka terlalu rumit. Sedang perasaannya pada Tony terlalu meledak-ledak, bagai arus sihir yang meluap di nadinya.   
  
Lagi pula, cengiran bodohnya nyatanya di balas, jadi tak masalah bukan? Persetan dengan sahutan-sahutan iri dari rekan setim-nya, tulikan saja kuping mereka. Bukankah peribahasa juga mengatkan saat dua orang jatuh cinta, yang lain _ngontrak_. Meski dalam hal ini mereka memang mengontrak dalam artian sebenarnya. _Well_ , gedung Avengers kan memang milik Tony, _so deal with it!_


	3. Peter Quill dan Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosan AU. Quill/Tony.
> 
> Quill dan misinya menggoda Tony.

"Hitam manis si hitam manis si hitam manis, pahanya Tony~"

Peter Quil bersenandung merdu di teras kosannya, berkemul dalam sarung kotak-kotak karena baru bangun tidur. Roket yang masih ingin pulas, melempar tutup kaleng alas obat nyamuk bakar pada si penyanyi sumbang tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Berisik Quill!"

"Woi! Roket sakit tahu! Lagi bangun lo udah siang!"

"Gue baru tidur 3 jam, lo ribut banget bangke!"

"Lo numpang di kosan orang, ga usah so elit."

Keributan itu berbuah membangunkan sang tetangga objek nyanyian Quill, pemilik kosan paling manis di Kosan Shield. Mata si pemuda berjuluk Star Lord, ojek online paling gesit, pun teralih manakala pintu kamar sebelah terbuka menampilkan pemiliknya dalam balutan boxer dan kaus kebesaran.

"Pagi Tony..."

Quill langsung siap menyapa, seperti alarm yang sudah disetel di waktu tertentu.

"Uhm? Oh Siang kali Quill. haha..."

Tawa Tony di pagi hari bagai buster penyemangat bagi Quill. Jarinya mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang semeraut, mencoba tampil kece meski gagal total. Tidak apa, Quill punya rasa percaya diri setinggi bintang di angkasa, jadi ia merasa tetap ganteng meski dengan bekas liur berhias di ujung bibirnya.

"Eh iya-ya? Aku ga sadar, abis mataharinya baru keliatan sih."

Dalam hati suara cuitan keberhasilan gombalan Quil bergema meriah. Beruntung memang Quill, ketika dua sohibnya pulang kampung ternyata _partner_ Tony juga sedang pergi jadi sang gebetan bebas dari bayang-bayang temang sekamar penggangu. _Victory for Quill, yeah!_

"Kalau aku matahari kamu udah kebakar Quill."

"Kebakar cintaku padamu udah dari lama kok."

"Bisa aja kamu, Quill. Ya udah ya aku mau sarapan dulu."

Dan sang gebetan lagi-lagi tak menggubris rayuannya, well tidak apa-apa Peter Quill masih yakin suatu saat kesempatannya menjadi kekasih Tony akan datang. Ia hanya perlu bersabar. Seperti kata ayah angkatnya, Yondu, Sabar itu berbuah manis. Tony kan manis, jadi Quill bakan bersabar.


	4. Helmut Zemo dan Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU! ShieldHidh. ZemoTony.
> 
> Kekesalan Zemo menguap saat bertemu Tony.

Zemo merengut masuk ke dalam basecamp Geng Hydra, Red Skull hanya mengangkat alis satu melihatnya.

"Ngapa lo Zem?"

"Ga usah nanya-nanya sok peduli deh!"

"Dih PMS lo?"

Zola menyahut dari balik buku tebal enslikopedia miliknya, Zemo hanya mendelik membalas komenannya.

"Wih, santai bro."

Kali ini Rumllow yang berkomentar.

"Lo semua berisik banget dah, kaga ngerti orang lagi bad mood."

"Alah kali juga gara-gara Tony lagi, ditolak lagi lo?"

"Diem lo buck, gue masih ga sudi lo gabung geng ini. Lagi gue ga suka Tony, ngapain gue nembak ampe ditolak."

"Ga pantes lo jadi karakter _tsundere_ , Zem. Terlalu geli gua bayanginnya."

"Ngajak ribut bener lo Rum!"

Rumllow buru-buru cabut dan mengeret Bucky sambil tertawa, yang diseret merutuk kesal karena ikut dibawa-bawa.

"Awas lo beruda, balik abis lo!"

Zemo mengacung-acungkan kepalannya di pintu basecamp, mukanya merah karena kesal. Rekan segengnya memang bangke semua.

"Zemo ngapain teriak-teriak?"

Ia mematung mendnegar suara orang yang bertanya itu, Tony berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dan menatapnya bingung.

"E-eh Tony. Gak kok, cuma tadi kecoa lewat."

"Hmm... gitu. Oh iya, tadi aku baru mau ngasih formulir dari Osis nih, tapi kamu tadi udah pergi aja dari kelas pas aku dateng."

"Eh, biasanya Pepper yang sering ngasih ginian?"

"Dia sakit."

"Oh. Terus yang bantuin siapa?"

Zemo melihat tumpukan formulir yang masih belum dibagikan di pelukan Tony, sepertinya pemuda itu akan keliling sekolah untuk membagikannya sementara waktu istirahat siang kan tidak lama.

"Ga ada lah."

"Sini gue bantuin."

Zemo mengambil paksa tumpukan formulir itu, Tony sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Serius?"

"Gue udah megang formulirnya, ya seriuslah. Lagi ga mungkin kekejar kalo lo sendirian nganterin ginian, jadi jangan sok nolak."

"Siapa juga yang nolak, gue malah pengen terima kasih."

"Ya udah mending kita cepet deh."

"Siap bos!"

"Lo kan bosnya."

Tony tertawa dan kekesalan Zemo menguap entah kemana. Sebenarnya Zemo sebal karena kehabisan beli puding di kantin, puding coklat kesukaan Zemo yang tidak pernah terlewatkan di beli olehnya. Tapi dibandingkan puding, Tony nyatanya lebih memenangkan hati Zemo dan _moodbuster_ paling efisien sejagat raya. Zemo jadi dilema, berterima kasih karena Pepper sakit atau tidak. Rasanya jahat sekali, tapi Zemo senang bisa punya kesempatan berduaan bersama Tony keliling sekolah. Kan berasa jadi pacarnya.


	5. Scott Lang dan Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott dan Mama Tony. Ramadhan Parody. Avengers Family.
> 
> Gara-gara tidak sahur semua jadi salah paham. Scott kesal sekaligus lapar.

Scott lapar.

Sebenarnya semua anggota Avengers Family memang lemas semua. Mereka semua tidak sahur, karena papa dan mama terlambat bangun. Clint sudah sejak pertama bangun mendumel pada mama, Scott ingin ikut Clint mendumal tapi takut mama tidak jadi bikin puding kesekuan Scott. Jadi Scott akan sabar.

Masalah Scott sangat lapar, ia menyesal semalam jatah makannya dibagi pada semut-semutnya jadi ia tak makan. Kalau mama tahu Scott pasti dimarahi, tapi mau bagaimana kasian semut0semut Scott ingin makan lagi.

"Kalian tanggung jawab, aku sekarang kelaparan!"

Scott akhirnya mengomel setengah hati pada semut-semutnya, ia memeluk guling untuk mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan. Kuat tidak ya sampai buka nanti, mana masih setengah hari. Scott tidak tahu kapan ia tertidur, yang jelas ia tiba-tiba terbangun karena mengendus bau makanan.

Eh, sudah sore kah kok wangi masakan mama?

Namun, saat Scott melihat angka jam di ponselnya masih menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Ugh, apa dia mengkhayal sangking laparnya? Tapi bau makanan itu masih ada, Scott mencoba menciumi dan mencari sumber bau itu. Di samping tempat tidurnya, di lantai kamarnya, semut-semutnya ternyata membawakan ia semangkuk mie rebus komplit dengan telur.

"Wha- hey jangan menggodaku aku sedang puasa tahu!"

Tapi Robohubble mengkomando semut-semut sampai membentuk sebuah kata.

_'makan saja kan mama tidak lihat'_

"Tapi kan... ugh..."

Perutnya keroncongan lagi, Scott ingin sekali makan mie rebus itu. Robohubble benar kan tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia makan, tapi ngomong-ngomong mereka dapat mie darimana. Baru saja benak Scott bertanya, Clint dan Wanda muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi kamu Scoot yang ambil mie aku! Aku bilang mama nih, kamu mau batalin puasa!"

"Dih Scott kalau mau buka jangan nyolong makanan orang."

Clint menambahi, Scott jadi kesal.

"Ih bukan Scott kok! Lagi kamu juga Wanda kok ga puasa!"

"Aku lagi dapet, jadi ga puasa! Mama Scott mau buka puasa nih!"

Scott baru mau protes kalau itu bukan ulahnya, tapi mama keburu datang dan siap marah. Scott lapar dan ingin marah bukan dimarahi. Jadi Scott mengambil helmnya, mengecil dan pergi. Meniggalkan mama dan Wanda yang masih berdiri di pintu. Scott sangat kesal dituduh begitu, padahal Scott sudah berusaha sabar.

Sore menjelang, Scott duduk di atap rumah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kemarin kak Vision bilang kalau menangis puasa nya batal, tapi Scott sudah tak tahan lagi. Toh, ia sudah dituduh batal puasa, mungkin sekalian saja. Scott tak sadar seseorang mendekat di belakangnya, hingga mama Tony duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk lengannya.

"Scott mama minta maaf."

Scott tidak mau menjawab, ia masih ngambek. Sebenarnya tadi mama belum semapt memarahi Scott, tapi tetap saja Scott tahu mama akan marah.

"Mama sudah liaht rekaman Friday, hari ini dan kemarin malam. Mama bangga sama kamu."

Kata-kata terakhir itu tentu mengejutkan Scott, ia pun akhirnya menatap mamanya.

"Ia aku tahu kamu nahan lapar dari semalam. Maaf ya mama terlambat bangun sahur, dan hampir menuduh kamu buka tengah hari. Clint dan Wanda sudah mama nasihati juga."

Scott masih diam tapi menundukan kepala.

"Mama udah buatin kamu puding spesial, untuk semut kamu juga. Jadi Scott mau kan maafin mama."

Scott mengangguk pelan.

"Yeah, makasih ma."

"Mama yang harusnya makasih sama kamu."

Scott tersenyum dan membiarkan mama Tony memeluknya. Well, mungkin Scott masih lapar tapi kasih sayang mama Tony cukup untuk menguatkan Scott sampai bedug nanti. Apalagi janji puding hanya untuk dirinya dan semutnya. Clint dan Wanda pasti nanti iri, biarin saja ia tak akan berbagi.


	6. Clint dan Matt Mrdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumpster bros. Clint/Matt--Matt/Clint. ShieldHigh. High school AU!
> 
> Clint punya tempat nongkrong baru, dan teman tongkronan baru.

Semua orang tahu hobby Clint pada jam makan siang adalah nongkrong di atap sambil makan bekalnya, biasanya bersama sohibnya Scott dan Sam. Tapi nyatanya hari ini ia tak ditemukan di atap sekolah bagian manapun, Scott dan Sam sudah mencarinya dan tak menemukan batang hidung ketua trio cabe itu.

Namun, jika menelusuri belakang sekolah tempat bak sampah tak terpakai yang berada di pojokan, Clint kini sedang duduk di sana bersama seorang pemuda berkacamata lensa bundar hitam. Matt Murdock namanya.

"Kamu yakin temanmu tak mencarimu, Clint?"

"Yang harusnya ditanyakan, yakin temanmu tak memburumu sampai ke sini Matt. Temanmu lebih seram daripada Scott dan Sam."

"Ya, tapi kan kau anak angkat kepala sekolah."

"Memangnya Frank dan Elektra takut? Atau Dani, Jessica, dan Luke. Mereka siap diskors demi kau."

"Kau terlalu memuji mereka."

"Aku tak memuji, aku hanya tak suka dikeroyok."

Matt tertawa dengan jawaban Clint. Jika Matt ingat awal mula mereka bertemu, ia hanya akan tersenyu. Sebenarnya hal itu sangatlah konyol, awal pertemuan mereka. Keduanya babak belur setelah berantem dengan geng bengal sekolah ini, geng yang berbeda. Matt dengan Geng milik Fisk sedang Clint dengan musuhnya entah siapa. Mereka sama-sama berakhir di tempat sampah ini, Clint yang menolongnya karena sepertinya lukanya tak begitu parah. Dia memapah Matt sampai ke ruang kesehatan, meminta petugas di sana merawat mereka. Clint setelah itu ikut tumbang karena menahan sakit dan memapah orang lain. Matt sangat berterima kasih padanya, itu sebabnya mereka kini sering sekali janjian bertemu di tempat itu.

"Hey, Matt. Pulang sekolah ke _Arcade_ mau tidak?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"A-apa?!"

"Gak kok, bercanda."

Matt tertawa, ia sedikit meyesal tak bisa melihat wajah Clint yang jelas panik.

"Matt!"

"Ya, tapi lebih baik jangan ke _A_ _rcade._ Mau apa orang buta ke sana."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Jadi kau punya ide lain?"

Matt juga senang dengan cara Clint yang tak begitu peduli dengan kekurangannya, mungkin karena Clint pun memiliki kekurangan. Tuli sebelah.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka pergi ke tempa-tempat anak muda seperti itu."

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja menyebut begitu. Baiklah, kalau begitu ke Caffe milik Bibi Peggy saja, di sana menyenangkan."

" _Well,_ kurasa itu tempat kencan yang bagus."

"Matt!"

Matt terkikik kembali, ia benar-benar senang menggoda Clint. tapi yang Matt tidak tahu Clint juga senang melihat tawa Matt, pemuda itu terlalu serius. Sepengetahuan Clint, Matt jarang sekali tertawa meski di sekeliling teman-temannya. Jadi Clint merasa bahagia bisa menjadi sumber tawa Matt.


	7. Hello/How are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awalnya hanya dare, tapi Tony cukup menyukainya nyatanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello / How Are You (c) Nanou)  
> (Avengers (c) MCU)
> 
> Sebenernya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi tak ada motivasi buat bikin part 2 nya. lol

Mulanya itu semua adalah _d_ _are_ , ulah Peter yang mempelopori. Dunia memang kejam, membuatnya kalah dalam permainan _Truth or Dare_ dengan bocah itu. Belum lagi bagaimana bahagianya ketika Rhodey menyetujui ide Peter dengan tawa membahana. Pepper bahkan langsung memesankan satu set  _dress lolita_ berwarna _pink pastel_ , sangat cantik sampai Tony bergidik. Vision dan Friday sudah siap dengan berbagai _tutorial dance cover_ dari _youtube._ Tony benar-benar benci keluarga kecilnya ini. _H_ _uft!_  
  
"Aku tak mungkin pantas memakai ini! Kenapa tidak kau saja Pep!"  
  
Tony mendumel, jari-jarinya mengelus _dress_ _lolita_ yang disodorkan oleh Peper padanya untuk dipakai.  
  
"Kau yang mau melakukan _d_ _are_ Tony, bukan aku. Lagi pula kau tidak akan tahu pantas atau tidak sebelum memakainya."  
  
"Apa aku harus memakai celana dalam ini juga? Kau sepertinya niat sekali!"  
  
"Nanti saat dress mu mengembang dan kolor yang kelihatan bisa merusak segalanya."  
  
"Aku tak mau orang melihat ku pakai _panties_!"  
  
"Ini _dare_ Tony, jadi ikuti saja!"  
  
Rhodey menyahut sambil tertawa, Peter hanya meringis berusaha meminta maaf karena idenya. Tony membalas dengan rengutan dan masuk ke kamar untuk ganti bersama Pepper yang siap dengan alat riasnya.  
  
"Ugh! Aku terlalu tua untuk melakukan _dance_ seperti ini!"

Komentar pria paruh baya itu saat melihat  _dance cover_ berjudul _Hello/How Are You_ asal jepang.  
  
"Tapi _dance_ ini yang paling _simple_ , tidak seperti yang lain, Tony."  
  
Vision berkomentar dan Friday dengan suara datar menyemangati.  
  
"Ayolah Tony kau pasti bisa! Semangat!!"  
  
"Friday kau _traitor!_ Huft!"  
  
Tapi Tony tetap melakukannya, nyatanya otak jeniusnya mampu membuatnya mahir dalam tiga kali percobaan.  
  
" _Well_ , mau bagaimanapun aku ini jenius jadi tubuhku langsung terbiasa jika mendengar nadanya!"  
  
"Atau kau sebenarnya menikmatinya, dan sebelum kau membantah aku ingin memujimu. Sungguh Tony, kau tidak buruk, bahkan mungkin apa sebutan remaja sekarang, Pete? _Cute?"_  
  
Rhodey menatap Tony dengan tatapan paling jujurnya, karena ia tahu karibnya itu sangat keras kepala kalau menerima pujian tulus.  
  
" _Yeah!_ Tony kau sangat _cute!_ "  
  
Peter mengacungkan jempolnya, kamera sejak tadi mengabadikan gerakn latihan Tony.   
  
"Baguslah! Biar nanti kutambah kata itu dalam julukanku!"  
  
Tony memutar bola matanya, memuntahkan pujian yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya terasa hangat.   
  
Percobaan terakhir adalah yang paling sukses, mungkin pujian tadi benar-benar membantu Tony percaya diri dan mungkin Tony begitu mengkhayati lagunya. Aura manis pria itu menguar sampai-sampai Peter yakin umur Tony berkurang seperempatnya. Riasan yang digunakan Pepper tidaklah begitu tebal, menyesuaikan dengan wajah Tony yang sebenarnya memang cantik. _Dress Lolita-_ nya begitu pas pada tubuhnya, mengembang dan ikut bergoyang tiap gerakan yang Tony lakukan. Begitu pula dengan betapa ekspresif wajah Tony di setiap lirik dan gerakannya. Tony benar-benar begitu sempurna, videonya pasti akan viral!  
  
Dan benar saja video itu ditonton ratusan ribu orang hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Mungkin karena Tony adalah orang terkenal juga jadi banyak yang penasaran. Komentar yang didapat bermacam-macam, jelas tidak luput dari komentar pedas orang-orang yang tak suka padanya, tapi komentar negatif itu tidaklah sebanyak komentar positifnya.   
  
"Lihat Tony semua orang bilang kau sangat manis!"  
  
"Ugh! Diamlah Peter!"  
  
Tony menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, ia sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.   
  
"Hey, Tony! Banyak yang ingin kau melakukan _dance cover_ yang lain loh!"  
  
Rhodey menyahut sambil membaca komentar-komentar positif video mereka.   
  
" _No way!_ Aku mau melakukannya lagi!"  
  
"Ayolah Tony ini menyenangkan."  
  
Pepper tertawa dari dapur bersama Vision yang membantunya memasak.   
  
"Sebaiknya Peter dan Tony bermain _dare_ lagi, jadi mungkin saat Tony kalah dia akan melakukan _dance cover_ lainnya."  
  
"Vision jangan ikut-ikutan! Dan aku tak akan mau main dengan kalian lagi, kalian semua curang!"  
  
Tawa menggema mendengar dumelan Tony, yang ditertawakan hanya mendengus kesal meski sudut bibirnya juga terangkat.


End file.
